Stationery Fight
by potterride
Summary: The Marauders have a fight, an epic fight actually. What to do on a bored day, well this is what the Marauders do! One-shot, Warning: Do not try at Home!


*****Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter, that's all J.K Rowling :)**

**Dedication: Any fan of the Marauders, and bittersweet x all the way..thx bittersweet for help with the writer's block! Oh, if they ever read this, to the Royal Couple have fun getting married!**

"I'm bored," Peter complained.

"So are we, so stop complaining!" Remus slumped in his seat.

"Guys, we have never been this bored before," James heaved a sigh.

"You're right," Sirius' eyes got wide. "I mean we haven't done a prank in the last hour."

"This is serious!" James jumped up.

"No I'm Sirius, there is no other Sirius in this room," Sirius grinned. James just glared at him, suppressing his laughter.

"Don't we have-?" Remus asked, pointing to the jar on the table.

"The Jar of Ideas When Faced with Boredom," they all said together, in a dreamy, yet excited voice.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Peter. James ran to open the jar,

"Let's see what ideas we have in here,"

_One hour Later_

"Trick Snape that the only way to ask Lily out is to dress up as a princess." Remus recited off of a small sheet of paper in the jar.

"Really?" James asked grabbing the paper.

"What do you think, James?" Sirius gave him dubious look. "I reckon you were the one to think of that," James put the paper in the pile of shame.

"Stick twenty Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans up our noses in less than a minute." Sirius rehearsed. The Marauders all looked at each other,

"Nah," they shook their heads. Sirius dropped the paper in the Shame Pile.

"What about this?" Peter asked, "Have a paper, quill, and ink fight."

"We could manage that," Sirius said.

"What about if we get in trouble?" James asked with a straight face. They all looked at him like _he_was dressed up like a princess. Three. Two. One. They all burst out laughing.

"Good one, James. We can always blame it on Snivellus," Sirius choked out.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get our stationary stuff!" James smiled.

"Actually, Prongs, it's station_e_ry. Not station_a_ry." Remus said.

"It isn't my fault that they are homoteles," James walked away to get ready.

"Homophones, are when-oh, never mind!" Remus got up and went to get his stuff.

"Hey, Remus! Never mind is two words!" James called over his shoulder.

"Glad to see you know something, James!" Remus retorted back, with a grin.  
>It was also greeted by a series of "ooos" from Sirius and Peter. James has no witty comeback, Remus was quite pleased with himself.<p>

_Little While Later_

"Okay, guys, it's every man for himself!" James called over from his corner. A crowd was around them. They were having it in the Gryffindor Common Room; white sheets were placed on the ground.

"Ready, everybody!" Sirius yelled.

"Yea!" the whole Gryffindor Common Room (plus, the Marauders) called back.

"Go!"

James threw and ink balloon at Peter, hitting him square in the face.

"You will pay for my ink poisoning, Potter!" Peter waved his fist in the air.

"Tell that to a random Muggle volleyball player," James said, dodging a piece of parchment from Remus.

The war went on for some time; Sirius having so many quills stuck in his messy hair, James getting parchment glue to him, Remus having ink hands, and Peter was a combination of everything. The Marauders were good, oh, yes, they were very good. Competing for what seemed like an eternity; they crowd taking sides. An innocent, little first year would think it would keep going on and on. Until...

"WAIT! TIME OUT!" Sirius roared over the boisterous room. Every head turned to look at him,

"What's so important, mate?" James cocked his head. He knew that Sirius would never stop something so epic for something to so... un-epic.

"I have a paper cut."

**A/N: Yo, after weeks of a brand new idea, I finally come up with this random one-shot..how awesome is that? Meh, spring break is almost over..maybe i should have a stationery fight...hmmm...interesting...anyways review..plz? Smile and laugh today :)**

**good luck with life**


End file.
